Conventionally, there have been devised vehicle lamps in which a plurality of light sources are disposed in a lamp unit and the light sources are controlled individually to be turned on and off so that light distribution patterns produced by the light sources can be switched between a low beam light distribution pattern and a high beam light distribution pattern.
For example, a vehicle lamp unit is devised which includes a projection lens, a reflector configured to reflect direct light from a first light source which is disposed further rearwards than a rear focal point of the projection lens to the front while directing it towards an optical axis of the projection lens, a cut-off line forming member which is disposed between the projection lens and the first light source so that a front edge thereof is positioned near the focal point of the projection lens so as to cut off part of light of the reflected light which passes below the rear focal point to thereby form a cut-off line for a low beam light distribution pattern, and an additional reflector configured to collect light from a second light source to the vicinity of the rear focal point of the projection lens (refer to Patent Document JP-A-2008-123753). In such the vehicle lamp unit, the light from the second light source is collected to the vicinity of the rear focal point of the projection lens in such a state that the front edge of the cut-off line forming member and the rear focal point of the projection lens are spaced apart relatively from each other to thereby form a high beam light distribution pattern.